


You have 7 missed Voicemails

by kapachiramasama



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 02:16:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8949856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kapachiramasama/pseuds/kapachiramasama
Summary: Shitty calls Jack a lot, and leaves a lot of voice mails behind, because that's what best friends do.





	

Monday 4:16 PM

“Alright so this is part 6 of my safe sex talk, and I’m pretty sure the last part. Just reminding you that consent is still needed even in a relationship. ‘Course, I’m 500% sure you’d rather melt your nads off than hurt Bitty, but it’s better safe to remind you than sorry. Also, if you ever need condoms, I stashed a bunch in Chowder’s room when it was your room, so just pop across the hall if ya need too. I, like, guessed your size, so you should be- aw fuck I forgot about Bitty! God damn, this whole ‘two-dick’ thing is throwing me off, alright, I gotta call Bits real quick so I’ll talk-”

“End of message,”

Tuesday 11:26 am

“Would I be an asshole if I bought a ‘Black Lives Matter’ shirt? I mean, I’m all for the movement and stuff, but I don’t want to be ‘That White Guy”- fuck, sorry, I dropped my phone doing air quotes. Anyways, I know historically I have been ‘That White Guy’, as Lardo has pointed out, but, like, I just want them too know I support them, ya know? I know you wouldn’t really know, being a fellow white guy, but wouldn’t it be an even bigger “That White Guy” moment to call up Ransom or Nursery, or any of my friends here? Call me back with ideas, love you bye,”

“End of message,”

Tuesday 1:30 PM

“No, Mr. Zimmerman, I will not stop ending my calls with ‘I love you,’ because you’re my best friend and I do love you. First of all, you have no faith in Bits, of course he won’t get jealous. Second, you have no faith in me, seeing as I asked Bits if he was uncomfortable with the physicality of our relationship, and he said it was okay. Third, I asked you too call back, not send a text message that didn’t even address my main issue. Now, if you have a problem with me saying ‘I love you,’ that’s a different story, and we can discuss that like adults, if you would pick up your phone-”

“End of Message,”

Tuesday 1:44 PM

“THAT WAS A FUCKING JOKE? HOLY SHIT JACK! I have underestimated you yet again! God damn, but seriously, call me back about the t-shirt thing. Love you,”

“End of message,”

Wednesday 3:17 AM

“Hey man, I’m kind of relieved you didn’t pick up, I was worried about waking you. Listen, I know you said I should stop doing this when we were at Samwell, but I just needed to make sure we were still friends? Call me back when you wake up, love you,”

“End of Message,”

Thursday 6:57 PM

“Dude I just saw the biggest fucking bird in the world. Holy shit, you should have seen this fucking. Like the size of a fucking tire. Jesus, I think it was carrying a fucking dog in it’s talons. I’ll send you a picture I took, but goddamn. I think it was like a pigeon or something? I don’t know. But hey I’m driving down tonight with Bitty so call me if our plans changed. Love you, kid,”

“End of message,”

Friday 12:03 AM

“Hey, Jack, it’s Shits. Uh, got a bit of a situation here. Long story short, Bits and I got into a fight at a gas station with some bigoted asshole a while ago and got arrested. We’re both fine-Jesus, you should have seen how fast Bitty is- but we need to be bailed out, so can you come down to the Providence Police Station? Bitty’s gonna call you next, so, yeah. Love you,”

“End of message,”  
\---

Jack was surprised he didn’t get arrested himself, the way he sped down to the police station. Luckily, Bitty’s call was more informative on the situation. He had been afraid that the fight had been a directed attack on Bitty, but apparently, some trucker had a problem with the message of some of Shitty’s bumper stickers, and things escalated quickly from there. 

He had finished up talking to the police when Bitty came out, disheveled but otherwise fine. In fact, he seemed a little too fine. His boyfriend, who had a phobia of checking for a majority of his life and cried when he got stung by a bee in August was walking towards him, giving a small smile to the officer behind the counter. Jack furrowed his brows.

“Bits, are you okay?” He asked, wanting to grab his boyfriend by the arms, but was too put off by his calmness at the moment. Bitty smiled widely, and touched Jack’s arm lightly.

“I’m fine, honey,” He said lowly, away from any prying ears. Jack looked him over, searching for any cut, scrape, or bruise that might have been left, but found nothing. His heart rate began evening out, and he let out a breath, one that Bitty noticed. “We’re fine, sweetheart. The guy didn’t even touch me,” He gave his boyfriend a smile smile and took back his arm. Jack looked at his boyfriend in worry.

“I know you don’t want to get too physical right now, but are you sure you're okay? You just got arrested, Bits,” Jack said lowly. Bitty shook his head and playful hit Jack on the shoulder.

“I’m fine, honey. I’d tell you if I wasn’t. Beside’s, I don’t think physicality would be an issue,” He said, glancing behind Jack. Before Jack could ask what he meant, 160 lb of emotions slammed into his back, wrapping his arms around Jack’s torso, nearly knocking him over. He had barely enough time to catch himself before Shitty started talking.

“Jack! I was so scared, I thought I was going to die!” He wailed, giving Jack enough wiggle room to turn around and hug back. He glanced at Bitty, who laughed and shrugged. 

“He was really excited to see you,”

“I bet. It’s okay, Shits, I’m here now,” He said, patting Shitty awkwardly on the back. Shitty squeezed his best friend even tighter, rubbing his face into his sweater.

“Oh my God, I missed you so much,” He mumbled into Jack’s chest. Jack laughed.

“Ha ha, I missed you too,” Jack said honestly, even though it had been less than two weeks. Before Bitty, all skin to skin contact was exclusively with Shitty, and had been completely platonic. Sometimes you just need hour long cuddles that didn’t give you a boner.

“Oh my God, he punched me in the face,” Shitty looked up to show Jack his black eye and busted lip. Jack winced.

“I’m sorry, Shitty,”

“Do you think it’ll scar?” He asked.

“Your bruise? Don’t think so,” Shitty buried his face in Jack’s sweater again.

“Oh my god you smell like cinnamon and dreams,” He mumbled.

“Thanks,”

“Your haircut makes you look like a Calvin Klein model from heaven,”

“Okay, I’ll take your word for it,”

“You hug like a father of four who genuinely wants his kids to know they’re loved,”

“Sir?” The receptionist asked, leaning over her counter, concerned. “You’ll have to leave soon, you can’t be here all night,”

“Let me have this, please,” Shitty mumbled, too low for her to hear.

“We’ll be gone right now,” Jack promised.

“Bitty?” Shitty asked, not looking up.

“Yeah?” Bitty said, getting their belongings back from the officer.

“You can have Jack any time, can I have him for the next hour?” Bitty smiled sweetly at Jack.

“Sure, Shits. I’ll make us something to eat,”

“Fuck yesssss,” Shitty whispered, making Jack laugh.

“Did you get my voicemail?” Shitty asked when they were in the car. Jack was surprised he had let go long enough for the ride back to his apartment.

“Yeah, about the fight?”

“No, about the t-shirt,” Shitty twisted his body to face Bitty in the passenger seat. “Alright, Bits, so, I’m a white dude, right? What if…”

**Author's Note:**

> just so theres not confusion, Jack calls or texts shitty after getting every single voicemail because they are the softest fucking bros and they love each other so god damn much.


End file.
